Okami no Sanctuary
by shaesullivan
Summary: Could a place where werewolves exist without the hate and prejudice from the outside world be real' An excert from the story.


_I am not the original author of this series but this individual story. I give full rights and credit to the original author/es and the people responsible for making such a great anime. Please do not sue and enjoy the story._

Being a werewolf wasn't so bad after a few decades of living. You got used to living under the veil of night when your inner beast couldn't be sated with human foods and desired warm flesh and wet blood to calm the hunger inside. You even got used to walking amongst humans in the daylight hours and feeling nauseated from the smells, sounds, and sights of the weak creatures. So frail and easily broken it was sad to see such things pretend to be predators when the majority had no idea what lurked amongst them.

One got used to watching time go by and seeing the changes in technology and the world around you. From carts herded along by oxen to loud clanking machines that pumped out steam to air polluting engines that sent clouds of smoke and poison into the sky. It was just natural that the world progress and grow as the years rolled by; only right that the world's most abundant creatures tried to find better and faster ways to go about their daily lives.

But some things would always remain the same; those that lived within the darkness, that hunted by the light of the stars and moon, never changed all that much. The Darkstalkers. The things that went bump in the night and which humans spoke of with fear and trepidation. Those who still had claws and fangs and had no remorse for using them to survive. Humans may think that they were the greatest, the smartest, and the most powerful of species on this planet but when it came down to it without their toys, i.e. weapons and knowledge, they were nothing more than prey for the ones who had lived far too long and knew how to kill with only the bare necessities.

At least that was how one Jon Talbain thought as he roamed the streets of one of numerous human cities during one long and humid afternoon. To the man with long silver hair, pale skin, and glowing cyanic eyes it seemed like humans were still just children playing games to amuse themselves and then hiding under their beds at night when the more dangerous things came out to play. He shook his head as he walked down the pavement to an aimless destination leading him nowhere.

How long had it been since he had last had a goal in mind for himself he didn't know. Time was meaningless for a person, or creature that had lived for at least fifty or so years without gaining too much age. Looking as if he was in his mid thirties and yet having lived so much longer made Jon feel like a foreigner in this world.

Having grown up in England and then spending his days running from himself and the world had made the dashing man almost bitter towards everything around him. He hated himself for what he was and what he could never be or have. Clenching his fist by his side the aged man fought back the pain that still lingered in his heart at his own undeniable fate.

He, Jon Talbain, was a werewolf. One of a rare band of creatures who walked as a man but lived as an animal, he who hunted within the light of the moon and bared his fangs at the world around him. Jon had spent so long hiding what he was in fear of himself and the world around him finding out what he was that he had long since lost any hope of being somewhat normal. Now with the days and nights no longer just about survival from creatures of myth such as himself the man-beast felt lost.

Two or three decades ago it had all been about fighting to see the next day. From succubus to vampires to even the undead, Jon had to hone his skills and body in order to live to see another moonrise. Remembering the days when he had to slink through the darkness like a criminal as he ran from humans that hunted him and children of the night that wanted to test his limits Jon felt a fire burn in his heart. Those days had been nothing but misery as he had to escape into every corner and cubbyhole he could to just had a moment's peace.

It had it good points he had to admit. Back during that time Jon had honed his body with the resolve of a man desperate for survival. He had spent so many days just fighting his shadow and pushing his body to its limits in order to prepare for the inevitable battle that would come his way soon enough. There was no telling who or what he might have face in those darkened nights filled with monsters and demons.

A fight in an abandoned city with a succubus, a battle against mechanical robots that sent him into the forests, and the final fight he remembered when he had risked his life along with _her_ to save a village full of humans. Something Jon, to this day, never understood why he had done. Why did one colony of humans matter when there were more than enough plaguing the world, Jon had thought back then?

But the werewolf knew why he had done it; he wanted _her_ to show him some meager amount of…appreciation? Respect? Adoration? That was the only part the silver haired man hadn't been too sure of. It had been something for him to meet her with all of her feminine grace and beauty, her sleek curves and ample bosoms had spiked a trail of lust from his head to his groin within an instance and only the deep mental anguish in Jon's heart had stopped him from speaking up and proclaiming his love for her.

Or what he thought might have been love. It had been hard to tell since there had been no previous experiences to go by. Though one thing had been clear to Jon with all this time that had passed; had he spoken up things would have been different. He saw it in her azure orbs that Felicia wanted him as he wanted her but she wasn't going to make the first move. No it had to have been him but he had faltered because of his inner loathing for himself and his destiny.

He who had been cursed to live as an animal didn't want to be burdened by another or brining another into his world of darkness and hatred. Those had been his excuses as he looked back now. He hated himself with such passionate fury that he had let his one chance at some sort of normalicy drift from his clawed hands like leaves blowing in the wind.

If only he had spoken up and been brave enough to voice his wants and needs. It was ironic that the wolf that he was Jon had not their nobility nor strength of character to take the one moment of happiness he had been allotted. Too much a coward. Too afraid of not being enough. Of not knowing what to do he had done what he always had in tough situations…

He had run from her, from that place, and from everything. Into the darkness that was his companion and only friend. Into the bleakness that matched his soul and the emptiness he would always feel. Forever alone…

As Jon walked down the harsh concrete to nowhere he was unaware of someone following him.

Later on that same day Jon Talbain had let his feet guide him to an old park that was part of a protected range. It was a place that commemorated some human tradition or another. The silver haired werewolf hadn't cared to remember only that he would be left alone as no one came here during the night. Walking into a field of trees the man-beast shed the rags he was wearing and gave way to his nude form.

Though the moon was still half way to being full it calmed to him to unleash his inner self and free the animal that he was. Soon his body relinquished his fragile hold onto his human flesh and let his wolf out from the cage it had been imprisoned within. Unlike the movies and dramas mankind made up to glorify or terrify themselves into believing was reality shifting into animal form was nothing impressive.

The hairs on his body grew exponentially into course fur, teeth and nails sharpened, his face pushed into a muzzle with a cold black nose at the very tip, ears elongated and roved to the top of his head, body pressed outwards as bones reshaped themselves and grew into larger and more flexible size and a tail pop out from his tail bone. It took all of a matter of seconds and when it was done Jon Talbain had morphed into a blue and silver furred monster that stalked the night.

Jon sighed as he tried to gain back his breath from all of his energy pulsing and flowing through his body like a giant circuit board. It was a strain for him to change but being a werewolf all of the time was out of the question since human's had created more painful weapons to hunt his kind. Though only silver could kill, besides anything else fatal like demon claws, having a bomb explode three feet from you did hurt and your fur singed for days it seemed.

Triangular ears twitched as Jon took in the sounds of night and wondered what he should do with the time he had. A single shot in his back decided for him what would happen. In a flash of a second Jon was in the air and up in a canopy of tree leaves and branches as he removed whatever was in his back and brought it to face him.

A small dart stared back at him innocently and Jon growled as he jammed the accursed thing into the tree he was perched in and waited to see what would happen next. Years of experience had taught the werewolf that if he ran he would be chased and if whatever was in the small needle actually worked on him then it would do him well to make his pursers work before they tried to kill him. Though Jon didn't understand how this had happened, he had been extra careful to not draw attention to him or to not cause any trouble.

So how had someone snuck up on him and found him out? The man-beast searched the ground below him for signs of movement and hoped that he could disarm his attacker and then scare him off with a show of fangs. Humans were just children and like any child when you broke their toys they ran away crying.

Another shot hit the werewolf in the rear and he hoped higher into the trees and looked around even more confusedly. Withdrawing another dart the half man half beast whipped his head around quicker than he had before to find his assailant. His ears swirled around the top of his head to pinpoint the exact area where the person or being was so he could decide what next course of action to take.

Another dart his him in the chest and the werewolf looked straight ahead to see a figure within the night just a few meters ahead of him. Removing the dart Jon rushed ahead to meet the person and was awestruck that the only thing he got for his trouble was air. His claws had swept out to touch the person's heart but all he had swiped had been leaves that fell into splinters. Falling to the ground on shaky legs the man-beast could tell that what was coated on the darts worked on his system as he began to feel disconcerted from himself.

Another dart hit his shoulder and the werewolf looked to his side to see the creature a bare few feet from him but as he tried to concentrate his vision began to blur. Pulling out the last pin in his body the man-beast roared and tried to tackle the thing but again caught air. Worse his anger had clouded his judgment and Jon began to fall to the ground with a thump. Because of the drug pumping inside of his blood and moving through him his balance was shot to hell and soon the werewolf began to fade from consciousness.

Using the last of his spent energy Jon looked to see the person who had been shooting him and was surprise to find that it had been a child. A boy by the looks of him and soon the wolf knew little more than nothing as he felt a warm hand on his head an a soft croon in his ears. Someone telling him that he would be fine and just to relax. The words made him feel…safe from some reason…peaceful even…

With an easy 'whump' the werewolf fell to the ground asleep…the boy above him pulling out a radio from somewhere on his person and the in calling for backup…

Jon regained his senses slowly as he awoke on the cold and hard ground below himself. From experience he knew that he was in some sort of dungeon or another and as the werewolf opened his eyes to try to get his bearings he was unsurprised at how right he was about his current position. All around the blue and silver furred beast was a solid rocky surface of a large prison area. The entire place was cold and damp as well as there was the smell of mold and rust coming from somewhere nearby. Probably the walls since very few creatures bother to clean their holding cells for their 'guests'.

Jon stood up shakily as he felt his body adhere to his commands once more and soon the werewolf began to stretch himself to get the kinks out. Twisting his back and popping his shoulders and knuckles Jon sighed as he wondered who had him this time. He hoped that it wasn't another human cult that thought he was some kind of beast to be sacrificed to another dark one. Or better yet another crazed human that liked collecting children of the night for their own amusement.

Having lived long enough Jon was no stranger to either situation. Looking for a way out the werewolf turned around until he came to a set of steel bars standing between him and the outside. Smirking cruelly the man-beast would have no problem tearing his way out…unless the things were electrified. Walking over Jon perked his ears and listened for the tell tale sounds of electrical humming that would signal the familiar buzz of man made energy running through the bars.

When he didn't hear anything the werewolf reached out with one of his clawed fingers and toughed his yellow talon onto one steel beam. When he didn't receive a massive bolt of currents jolt at him Jon pushed at the bars and was stunned to see that they swung open with an irritating creek. Amber orbs widen in disbelief and soon the werewolf's muzzle frowned into a calculating sneer.

If this had been some sort of trap then he would prepare himself for what was to come. After surviving this long the man-beast had a small case of paranoia that he kept to make sure that he was always ready for whatever was to come next. You had to be a little bit paranoid if you wanted to stay alive a long time anyway. And though Jon hated what he was he had enough pride in him to stay alive and not give in to the darkness that lurked within his heart. He was too much a fighter to lie down and die even if he did live in misery.

Shaking his head the werewolf eased from the jail he was in and stepped out to look around, ever cautious of danger or guards. When nothing happened Jon scanned the entire area and then moved along to where he felt air blowing. As his clawed feet clicked onto the stone floor Jon got the feeling that he was being watched. Carefully his eyes roamed the area without being to obvious as he kept onto his destination in hopes that whoever or whatever had brought him here would show their hand first and give him the opportunity to get some answers and a way out.

Coming to a large metal door at the end of the long hallway Jon had noted that there were many cells that were empty and he wondered if he was the first of a collection of prisoners to come here. Again the werewolf checked to see if the door was bobby trapped and again placed one claw on the frame before pushing it open. When the man-beast looked to see what obstacle was before him in order for him to be free once again he was shocked at what he saw…

Outside of the dungeon was the outside. A wide open field spanned the area and above him was the full moon in all of its glory shining down upon his blue and silver body. Wait that couldn't have been right, Jon thought as he remembered that the moon was only in its half form when he last looked to the heavens.

Hid brow furrowed in confusion before his body went on alert at someone approaching him. Though the days might have passed in succession without him Jon was ready for a battle at anytime. Falling into position with his back leg cocked and his front bent while his torso locked into a standing form, Jon raised his paws before his face and waited to see what his first challenge would be.

His challenge had come all right, in the form of a young black and red furred wolf. The creature was so much smaller than the werewolf that Jon fell out of position and then looked down at the animal before him with blank curiosity. It had been awhile since he had last seen a wolf outside of a zoo cage since mankind had taken over larger portions of the world.

The smaller predator sat on its haunches like an obedient dog and cocked it head to one side in confusion at the new person before him. With a single sharp bark the wolf jumped at Jon.

The werewolf was taken aback but caught the small thing in his massive hand and then looked at it. The wolf barked and yipped before waging it's tail and then looking up at him. Gray eyes stared up at Jon in glee as it was happy to see him and then began to try and wiggle in the werewolf's hold. Unsure of what he should do Jon put the creature down but then fell back on his furry rear as the wolf hopped at him again and then began to lick his face.

The warm muscle traveling over his face really made Jon confused as most dogs had always seemed to cower away from him and wolves generally tended to avoid him or become enraged at his presence in their territory. So having a lively bundle of fur and energy lapping away at his face made the werewolf feel…unsure of himself…

"Hey your supposed to wait until he's introduced before doing that to him!" a sharp voice cut through the night and made the man-beast turn his head from the loving kisses of the wolf seated on him

Again another surprised filtered through Jon's mind as he caught sight of a young wolf glowering at the beast on top of him. But this other wolf wasn't just like his fellow canine companion this one was a werewolf. Jon stared agape as he looked to the other creature of night like himself.

The other werewolf was a sleek silvery blue color with darker gray splashed of fur on his chest, neck, and groin. His eyes glowed amber the same as Jon's but there was no malice or hatred or anger in them. There was only annoyance and…innocence…something Jon had not seen from even himself when looking at his reflection for over a long time. Examining the other werewolf Jon was unsure of what to say and so just let his mouth hang open for a moment.

"I would really suggest closing your mouth before you get a rude surprise." the male werewolf said before a small smirk crossed his face

Jon was about to ask what he meant when the wolf leapt up in his face and then drove its tongue down his throat. The blue and silver werewolf was taken aback as the furry beast licked inside of his mouth and happy wiggled itself over his body and on certain growing appendages. Really not used to this Jon looked imploringly at the other werewolf for some kind of help.

The silvery blue and gray werewolf nodded his head and then walked over and tore the other wolf away from the happy attention he was showering Jon in. The black and red wolf whined in confusion as to question why he was being taken away from his new friend when he heard the growls of the alpha male behind him. Looking up to see that he was indeed being reprimanded by one of the alpha's the wolf whined and showed his belly in forgiveness.

"I told you to wait for me but no you just had to go off on your own huh? Don't give me that pitiful look your in trouble and will be punished accordingly so unless I have complete obedience out of you from here 'til we get back. Do I make myself clear?" the wolf howled as it remained on its back and wiggled around in hopes of not being punished. This alpha's punishments always were cruel and unusual by wolf standards

"Alright then you had better make sure you're an angel and then I'll see what I should do with you." the other werewolf dismissed the wolf as he went over to Jon and then leant a paw down to help him up

Jon had watched the whole spectacle with something akin to amusement for the normally stoic Darkstalker. Looking at the clawed hand being offered to him Jon pushed himself up from the ground and then stood a scant few feet from the other werewolf. His eyes burned in anger as he remembered the reason for his being here, wherever here was, and then growled at the other.

"Hold yourself calmly. I mean you no harm friend. I am sorry about what my packmate has done but rest assured that you will not be harmed or molested while you are here." pointed the gray blue werewolf looked back the wolf who had his head beneath his paws with a whine seeping from his throat and ears planted on his head

Jon was unsure of what to do as his inner mind told him to not to trust the other werewolf and to run away and out of sight. But his inner animal, the beast he had been listening to his entire life, demanded that he stay and listen to the other werewolf holding himself in submission before him. The subtle gestures of submission that the other was casting from his body made Jon's beast want to stick around and listen to what he had to say. The blue and silver werewolf grunted and the crossed his arms over his chest while letting his tail whip from side to side in agitation.

"Thank you for not being too angry at me and my packbrother. My name is Lunas and I will be showing you around helping you to adjust to this place. This place as you are probably wondering is a Sanctuary for our kind. Or werewolves." Jon stared at the boy with wide eyes as he listened to him go on. A place for nothing but werewolves…

"This place doesn't really have a true name but most of us who live here have come to call it Ookami no Haven. It was made for us by a creature of night such as us but not like us. I believe that they are called Incubus or something of that nature. Anyway this place is home to four dozen or so werewolves as well as wolves. I believe that the creator brought you here in hopes that you would adjust to life here. Though I honestly don't know why that is his usual reason." the other werewolf looked a bit sheepish as he stood before Jon rubbing his furry arm up and down like a kid who didn't know what to say

Jon nodded his head with tight movements as he studied the other male and gauged his words to see if he was being lied to. Though nervous the gray and blue werewolf didn't reek of the sour and stale scent of fear that came with lying. Huffing through his nose Jon listened as the younger beast-man continued on.

"Well I hope that you come to like this place but I have to set down some ground rules first. For one we can't let you kill anybody here unless they act aggressively towards you first. We've had problems in the past but dominance issues will be handled later on. Another thing we have no female werewolves here and all of us have mates with either pure wolf kind or other werewolves so please lose all of your inhabitations here and now. We don't need any kind of trouble here and homophobia counts as one such problem." the other werewolf looked Jon dead in his eyes and the once mousy seeming werewolf became a true alpha male filled with raw prowess and determination to protect others around him

The second of the rule had sent Jon's ears towards the sky and his arms unfolded from the barrier they made to ward the other off. At first he thought that maybe he had heard wrong but at the other werewolf's blazing amber orbs piercing him where he stood he knew it to be no game. Looking over at the wolf who was staring at them both Jon got the third shock of his life when he saw the creature give him a small wink and then lick its muzzle in his direction.

"Cut that out Lupi!" the blue and gray werewolf didn't even turn his head to look back as he knew by the other werewolf's expression what his companion was doing. At the soft whimper and growl the black and red werewolf went silent

"Forgive him, please. I have yet to get it into his thick skull that most newbies here don't take well to having a lust-crazed wolf wanting to hump them. And if he doesn't get it under control soon he might not get a chance to hump a tree this week!" Lunas smirked as he heard the shrill bark and then wailing howl that followed behind his wolf friend

"Anyway. There is one last rule and then we can decide what to do next. The final rule is this, we hear are all brothers and if you desire something ask one of us. We only have each other since the creator is often away for years at a time so we can only count on one another." Lunas looked to Jon and then awaited what would come next

Jon Talbain, in all of his years of life, didn't know what to do. This entire situation was confusing to him as he had never been with other werewolves like this before. Kidnapped and then placed who knew where, having a wolf kiss him and another wolf tell him that he would be surrounded with nothing but males of two species and very few females of only one of said species. He had been around other werewolves before but never like this; never to the point where he was more like a guest than a captive.

Looking at the young man Jon wasn't sure of what to do for the first time in a while. Two side of himself warred with another. His mind, the force he assumed was what kept his inner animal at bay and under a tight reign of control wanted to leave this place for it sounded to good to be true. While on the other paw his beast, his instincts and inner aggression, wanted to stay and learn more about this place. It wanted to know what mysteries laid hidden underneath this seemingly innocent place…this haven…

Jon Talbain, not being a man or many words, strolled up to the other werewolf and then looked him in his amber eyes. Without a word he nodded his head and then waited to see what would happen. The other werewolf's eyes lit up like neon lights as he cheered and then patted the blue and silver wolf on the back. The small contact sent Jon into a stiff trance before he calmed down and then regarded the smaller beast-man.

Though smaller than himself by at least a half a foot the other werewolf was no less impressive in his own right. Strong from the way he carried himself and the physical shape he was in with a toned chest, abs, and legs. Dominate from the way his eyes burned with an inner light that was cultivated from years of life and yet kind in a way that Jon had known only children to be. Lunas was a special breed to say the least and as he smiled at the older beast-man Talbain wondered what next would be in store for him.

Other werewolves? An entire community from the sounds of it. The blue and silver werewolf could only imagine what would come next upon his arrival to wherever they were to go. And deep down some part of him dreaded it and yearned for it.

"Well then are you ready to head for the pack's dominion? It should take us about three or so hours to get there and then you can meet with everyone." Jon nodded his head in a slow and cautious manner before watching his guide walk off followed by the black and red wolf

"Come on! Everyone's been waiting to meet you!" Lunas broke off into a run on all four of his limbs and then was gone like a shot a second later. It took the older werewolf a blink of a moment to realize that he would be left behind before he too followed

The full moon found three canines running through the night on what seemed to be an endless field of grass as they moved with liquid motions into the darkness. Time held no meaning as they raced the distance and not a word was spoken between the two more sentient beings or a sound passing the muzzle of the more animalistic of the trio. It was almost comforting as the three wolves traveled together with only their individual thoughts since conversation would have been an insult to the companionable silence that was shared amongst them.

Before long Jon could hear sounds amongst the night and looked to see lights burning in the distance. His nose caught an updraft of wind and the scents carried by it were as delectable as they were comforting; the rich smell of roasted foods, meat fresh from a kill, spice from a sweaty male and the musk of rutting not to mention dozens of wolves. Jon could scarcely believe that any of this was real but as the trio grew closer and closer to their destination the dream he had once dreamt became a reality.

"Hey Lunas is back!" a rather loud and boisterous voice called out and rattled the blue and silver werewolf from his musings

In an instant the trio was surrounded by a collection of werewolves of all shapes and tones. From pups that could have been no bigger than Lupi who traveled with Jon and Lunas to the werewolves that were a few inches taller than Jon. Some were more muscular than others while others looked not to so much more feminine but rather lithe than those around them.

Jon took note of the wolves than surrounded the area and noted that they were just as diverse as their werewolf cousins. Pups rolled around with each other tussling and play fighting while adults watched the new comer with some that could have been distrust and contempt in some of their eyes while others were curious about the new arrival. It was a experience Jon Talbain would never forget as he was bombarded with the sights and scents of hundreds of creatures as they encircled himself and Lunas.

For one thing the scathing looks that Jon received made his hackles rise a bit but he kept a firm handle on his emotions as he had always done before. It was one thing for him to be an outcast amongst humans and other Darkstalkers but among his own he would have expected a small amount of acceptance. Then again he was an outsider and they didn't have a reason to trust him in the beginning. It was that he did intrude upon their territory but…

"Don't worry about the older ones. They're always like that to newbies here and even gave me a few death glares for an entire month before they accepted me!" Lunas patted Jon on the back while pushing him forward into the center space of the large circle of wolves

Not knowing what to do Jon did as he had always done in instances when he felt out of place. Try to find something to look at to draw his attention away. A firm hand on his back drew him away from his musing of the stars as he came face to face with a werewolf that looked almost the same as Lunas.

"Welcome to Ookami no Sanctuary. It's nice to see that you decide to stay here with the rest of us. I think you'll enjoy this place compared to the outside world." The other werewolf stuck his paw out and waited for Jon

Looking at the werewolf that was painted in dark silver and navy blue colored fur Jon sniffed subtly as he wanted to make sure that this wasn't some sort of trick. When the other wolf smiled showing an impressive set of ivory fangs Jon could guess that he hadn't been subtle enough. After reaching out his own dark blue paw to the other werewolf's and shaking it he was impressed by the strength the other had.

"Welcome! Hey why don't we let the newbie eat with us and get him settled in? By the way Lunas who is he going to be staying with while he's here?" Lunas had the good sense to look embarrassed, as he hadn't thought of that question until just now

"Well…uhh…I was hoping he could stay with us for a while brother? If that's okay with you?" the sudden bashful aura radiating from the once dominant alpha male made Jon wonder between the two who was the alpha

Nobody said anything about the arrangement so Lunas and his brother dragged Jon over to the large roast cooking on the spit a few meters away. It was a large animal or was anyway, the scent coming from the browning flesh made Jon's stomach rumble as he remembered that he hadn't ate on the day he had been whisked away to this place. Lunas covered his laughter with his paw to make it seem like a cough but the merriment in his eyes was more difficult to mask.

Talbain's ears flattened on the top of his head and then Luna's brother smacked his sibling on the top of his head. In a moment the werewolf that had guided Jon t this place seemed to be as submissive as Lupi had been when the wolf was being reprimanded. It was strange to see but somehow it felt right in a way that the other wolf was more so in control of the other. Now that Jon thought about it none of the other wolves had even said anything after Lunas's brother had made his decision or even spoken to him as they went about their own activities.

Looking at the dark gray and blue male Talbain could guess that this wolf was the leader of this pack, if you could call it that. Unlike normal wolves the werewolves in the Sanctuary had no really heresy as Jon could see. Smaller werewolves played with older ones and no one really seemed to defer to anyone else other than Lupus' brother with any show of submission. Even so there was a warm sense of…something that surrounded this place. Even Jon, the lone wolf, could tell that. There was an energy that pulsed like the beast of a heart in this large place. It was warm and friendly something Jon Talbain could say he had never felt before from any human settlement h had ever been to.

The blue wolf wondered could he call this place…home. But then again old fears and suspicions rose up in his heart and made him doubt the sincerity of this world.

Could so much happiness really exist in a land of so much darkness and hate?


End file.
